A Ninja Christmas Party? (Christmas 2013)
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: Everyone is invited to a party where no fights are allowed... nor any arrests. Naruto has convinced his boyfriend to go, but that's not all who's going. With a crazed fangirl, a bunch of rogue nin, even the Akatsuki themselves attending, this is going to be one hell of a party! NarutoxSasuke, T just in case.


This is a little story I'm whipping up for Christmas. NarutoxSasuke, yaoi, although it's planned on only being fluff and the like.

I wish I owned them but I own nothing in this story.

-FS

NxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNx SN

CHAPTER 1: A... Christmas Party?

**NINJA WORLD CHRISTMAS PARTY! ONE & A HALF MONTHS FROM NOW!**

The headline screamed it across Konoha's newspapers. Sasuke looked at it skeptically, the ad shoved in his face by Sakura. She was absolutely estactic about it, though Sasuke was characteristcally unenthusiastic about it. Sakura pouted, "Come on Sasuke, it'll be so much fun! Everyone will be there, and there'll be food, and presents, and games, and it'll be so much fun!" Sasuke merely grunted, still unconvinced. Sakura was about to give up when a certain blond jumped out from nowhere.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Did you see that ad about the Christmas Party?!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; she still hated that dumb blond for taking her Sasuke away, but it was in cases like these that their relationship was actually usefull. Her beloved Sasuke would go if his boyfriend wanted to. She despised that love they shared as she wanted it herself but the pink haired girl let it run it's course this time. A small happy smile that was appearing more and more graced the raven's lips as Naruto hung on his neck. "We're going right Sasuke?! I've never been to a party like this before! And since this is across the ninja world we might see some of our friends from the Sand there as well!"

Naruto's incredible cheery attitude and his want to make his lover happy made him answer without hesitation. "Yes, of course we're going Naruto!" Sasuke said with a small grin. Naruto smiled even wider (if possible) and hugged Sasuke tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He looked into Sasuke's eyes, happy to see the coldness he had been used to for so many years was finally, completely gone. "I know how much you don't like these things," Naruto said softly, "Thank you for doing this for me." Sasuke rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, "How could I tell you no?" He then gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips, causing the blond to blush.

Sakura, who had been quietly sulking next to them, cleared her throat. When they both looked at her, she said, "Remember you need t bring presents for your friends. It is a Christmas party after all." Naruto happily pulled his lover, "Come on sasuke, we need to figure this out!" When they had started dating, the two boys discovered the blond's previously unkown love for shopping. They'd be at this for a couple hours at least... and that'd be before Sasuke thought about the fact the party was still **over a month away**. Sakura sighed, and then quickly started thinking about how she could use this party to break apart that moron from her beloved Uchiha.

IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION...

"Oh look at this Sasori, un!" None of the Akatsuki members in the room even looked up. Deidara pouted, "Oh come on, un! This is really cool!" Leader-sama stalked into the room with Konan next to him, deep in conversation. Sasori growled as an ad was shoved into his face. "What is this Deidara?" "Oh, Sasori my man, this is a PARTY!" Every Akatsuki looked up at this; Itachi, Kakazu, Kisame, Konan, and Leader all watched to see Sasori's reaction. The puppet-master growled, "And what does this have to do with any-?" Deidara spun around, "It's a **party**! We can relax, unwind and have fun, un!" Sasori didn't seem impressed; "So what is the point, if we'd all **just get arrested**?"

Deidara laughed at this, "Ah but Sasori my man, that's the point, un! It specifically says that **anyone** can come; no arrests or fights! As long as we don't harm anyone there, we can go have fun there as long as we want, un!" Konan and Leader-sama seemed interested in this detail, "Konan, if we could go without worry of arrest..." Konan nodded, "As long as we don't get caught on the way there or leaving, we could get a much deserved break." Deidara turned hopefully to the Leader, who turned to the others. "And what is everyone's thoughts on this issue?"

Kakazu shrugged, "It's free and as long as we don't get captured, it could be nice... for some people." Kisame nodded, "I personally wouldn't mind a break and be able to let loose." isame turned to the so far quiet Uchiha. "Itachi?" The black haired man was silent for a moment, "It's an... interesting proposition. I have not been able to take a break since I was a young teen; this could be a good thing for me." Zetsu walked into the room. Leader nodded at the split personality man, "You have that report?" Zetsu nodded and then paused, "In concern to this party you're talking about, it'd be a good chance to meet new allies, **and eat them**. I mean, there will be so many **delicious tasting** ninjas there, who knows who we'll meet **and consume**."

Leader nodded, "Excellent point Zetsu. This could be a great chance to help expand our influence and meet some of our future opponents. I'll make it optional of course, as you could get caught." Deidara spun happily over to Sasori, "Sasori, my man, let's go! It'll be so much fun, un!" Sasori grumbled some complaints before agreeing to go. As Deidara happily talked about how much fun it was going to be, Kisame turned to his partner, "You in?" Itachi thought a moment, "It could be good for me. I'll go... as long as we avoid Deidara and my brother during the party." Kisame snickered, "Both excellent ideas."

Kakazu turned to the Leader, "I will not be going and I have no doubt Hidan will be doing some wasteful Jashin ritual instead ofwanting to go to this "Christmas" party." Leader-sama nodded, "Neither me nor Konan will go for security reasons. I want you four," he said to the two pairs and Zetsu, "To keep your eyes and ears open; enjoy the party, but find out anything you can. You will report back before the party; we'll do it in one month to finalize our plans." The five collectively responded, "Yes Leader-sama."

BACK IN KONOHA...

Kakashi eyed the ad with curiosity, "A... Christmas Party?" Tsunade nodded, "I don't know who's doing this but they've made it so that any one can come so long as they do not fight with anyone else there. Also no arrests can be made during the festivities. I know many of our own Shinobi will be going." Asuma lit a cigarette, "And you're worried that this is a trap to get people away from their villages so that they are defenseless." Tsunade nodded, "Exactly." Guy smiled, "And we will make sure that they cannot do anything to this village!" The Hokage nodded, "I want you three to stay here along with the ANBU and some of our other best Jonin. I will have Yamato and a couple others go with our younger Shinobi that want to go in case someone breaks the rules of the Party. Dismissed!"

The three jonin walked down the hall together. "I'm a bit sad that I will not be able to go to a party that no doubt will celebrate the spirit of youth." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "That's why you're dissapointed Guy?" Asuma chuckled, "It's a bit dissapointing not being able to go celebrate with our students the holiday." "I don't really mind," Kakashi mumbled, "It's these types of things that make me fell old. I mean many of our students are already getting in relationships. Remember when they had just graduated? I personally never expected Naruto and Sasuke to get in a relationship." Asuma chuckled, lighting another cigarette, "I'll agaree to that. I really didn't expect Shikamaru and that girl from the Sand to get together." Guy smiled, "The fountain of youth bursts forth in unexpected ways."

Suddenly, a flash of pink raced up to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said smiling. Kakashi gave her an eye smile, "What's up Sakura?" "This is an odd question to ask," Sakura said hesitently. The other two jonin looked at each other as Kakashi gestured for her to continue. "Well... How would you force Naruto and Sasuke to break up?" Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth, Guy was at a loss for words, and Kakashi froze. :_Is she trying to break her teammates apart? She knows that that would crush and break their hearts, right?_: Kakashi numbly thought as the girl continued, "I mean, they're so happy but that moron stole Sasuke from me and I won't let hi be taken advantage of like this, so I figured I could try to use this to make a scenario were they'd get so mad they'd break up with each other. That way I could have Sasuke. Well, any ideas?" She said, waiting. After a few moments of silence, she shrugged, "Oh well, I'll figure something out. See-ya Sensei!"

As she walked away, the three were still frozen. Guy broke the silence, "Kakashi, that girl..." Asuma shook his head, "Why would she do something so cruel? Especially to the one she loves?" Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. "She's not in love. Sakura is a **fangirl**. Logic doesn't apply to her and ever since Naruto and Sasuke fell in love... It's only gotten worse." Kakashi turned to the other two, "I'm going to warn Yamato as he'll be the one that will have to deal with her at the party." Kakashi leapt into air, dashing to Yamato's place, while the two remaining Jonin just stood there, marveling at the girl's selfishness. "Well," Asuma said, picking up his dropped cigarette, "I officialy feel bad for Kakashi." Guy nodded, "I can't believe I'm saying this but... that girl needs to grow up. Fast." Both continued walking, wondering what the Party held in store for those going.

NxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSNx SN

Like it? I hope so; I have a very interesting plan for this short little series. Anyways, we'll see you in a month when the Akatsuki reconviene and Konoha and Suna get ready for this party!

-FS


End file.
